fuchsia lips
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Set in 3x01. Oliver asks Felicity out. First she thinks it's a trick. One-shot. Olicity. [Not based on the promo, only on the date spoiler]


**fuchsia lips**

.

.

The look in her clear blue eyes is downright disbelieving and if the situation wouldn't be that, well, _serious_, he definitely would have smiled. But he doesn't, instead he shifts his weight, trying not to make a face as his eyes roam her features.

Felicity blinks a few times before she glances around quickly, taking a small step closer and he inhales deeply, taking in the way she pushes the glasses back up her nose with a delicate finger before she lets her crossed arms fall to her side, small hands coming to a rest on his forearms as she leans forward, coaxing an almost violent physical reaction out of Oliver as he tries to restrain himself from reaching out for her to pull her closer and into him.

The blond IT girl even raises herself on tiptoes and he can feel her breath dancing over his lips, can taste her faintly on his tongue and his gaze drops from her beautiful eyes down to her fuchsia-painted lips but he quickly fixes them back on her eyes before he does something stupid like sealing them with his own mouth.

"Who's listening?" she whispers and his heart drops.

He just asked her to go out with him - he literally had to gather all his courage to do so because to _not_ act on whatever it was that was going on between the two of them (and he was _not_ thinking about the physical attraction though that _definitely_ was there, her looks were so obvious that even he got their meaning and he most certainly wasn't blind either) was _so much_ easier than to actually ask her. And she thinks he's not serious.

This is great. This is just _great_.

Oliver clears his throat and presses his lips into a thin line for a moment before he moves his hands, fingers curling around her forearms and squeezing them ever so slightly.

"Nobody," he finally says and again there is the disbelieving look in her eyes before it transforms into pure wonder.

"Wait. You mean you are literally asking me out? _Me?_ Former CEO and breathtakingly handsome Oliver Queen is asking the IT girl out? Could you pinch me, please? I bet I fell asleep in front of the computers again, wouldn't be the first time and why aren't you interrupting me? You usually always interrupt me and I- Oh god, forget everything I just said and just ask me again, okay?" she babbles, blushing crimson and fixing her gaze on the ground and he doesn't even try to suppress the smile that tugs at the corners of his lips - something that _only _happens when he is around her.

He lets a few seconds pass by, enjoying her muttered swearing a little bit too much - _"He's asking you out and you mess it up, great job, Felicity, really great"_ - before he speaks up again, one hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Oliver asks with a smile and the blond looks up, her cheeks still flushed and then her lips form a smile too.

"If you can bear my babbling - which will definitely be a constant occurance, I have _no _filter and I might say something embarassing and then-"

"Just answer the question," he interrupts her softly, hand sliding down her shoulder to her forearm and then to her hands, fingers brushing over hers until they intertwined with hers naturally, as if they had done this a thousand times before.

"Of course," she says, teeth sinking into her lower lip as if to keep her from saying anything else.

"Good. Tonight, 8pm, I'm gonna pick you up," he tells her giving her hand a squeeze before he releases it from his grip. He is about to leave their new hideout but when he is at the door he hesitates for a brief moment then he turns around one more time, eyes immedieately locking with Felicity's who has taken a seat behind her beloved babies again (he will never understand why she calls her computers that but he thinks it's kinda cute). "And I don't mind your rambling. I think it's rather endearing," he tells her - softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Her smile is wide and beautiful and he really can't wait for tonight - especially for the part where he takes her home and ends their date with a kiss to those tempting fuchsia lips of hers, after all, that's what he wants to do for a pretty long time by now.


End file.
